elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Elefanten in Vietnam
|} Vietnam gehört zu den wenigen Ländern, in denen wild lebende Asiatische Elefanten noch anzutreffen sind. Allerdings ist ihre Zahl sehr klein. Noch vor einigen Jahrzehnten wurde ihre Gesamtzahl (einschließlich der Tiere in Menschenobhut) mit 2000 angegeben. In den Jahren 2000WWF: Lebensraum für asiatische Elefanten schrumpft dramatisch, auf www.eco-world.de sowie auch 2009 wurde ihre Zahl auf 150 Elefanten geschätztELEFANTEN IN INDOCHINA LEIDEN UNTER STEIGENDEN ELFENBEINPREISEN, auf www.vivatier.com. Vermutlich liegt die Anzahl derzeit bei unter 100 Tieren. Anders als in den übrigen Kulturen Indochinas wie Thailand oder Laos werden Elefanten in Vietnam nicht verehrt, sondern nur - ebenso wie in den anderen Staaten des südostasiatischen Festlandes - als Arbeitstiere genutzt. Die Vietnamen haben anders als ihre Vorläufer, die Cham, keine historischen Wurzeln im indisch-hinduistischen Einflussbereich. Die Verbreitung der Elefanten beschränkt sich heute - abgesehen von der Haltung in Zoos oder Zirkussen - auf das zentrale Bergland an der Grenze zu Laos und Kambodscha. Insbesondere in den Provinzen Kon Tum und Dak Lak werden noch Elefanten gehaltenBeitrag von Cathrin im Reiseforum auf www.vivien-und-erhard.de, und dort gibt es auch noch Schutzgebiete, in denen sich wilde Elefanten aufhalten. Bedroht sind sie vor allem durch wachsende Bevölkerung in dem asiatischen Land sowie auch durch Wilderei. Natürliches Vorkommen 'Yok Don National Park, Provinz Dak Lak' Der Yok Don National Park liegt an der Grenze zu Kambodscha in der Provinz Dak Lak (Đắk Lắk), die wiederum im zentralen Bergland Vietnams gelegen ist. Der Park wurde 1991 im errichtet und ist mit heute 115.545 haIntroducing Yok Don National Park, auf www.lonelyplanet.com einer der größten Nationalparks Vietnams. Er liegt etwa 40 km westlich der Provinzhauptstadt Buôn Ma Thuột und umfasst ein relativ flaches GebietYok-Don-Nationalpark, Wikipedia-Artikel auf de.wikipedia.org, das zum Schutz großer Säugetierarten bekannt istYok Don National Park, auf www.go2vietnam.eu, neben Asiatischen Elefanten auch Gaure, Bantengs und Tiger. Es wird von etwa drei wilden Elefantenherden in Dak Lak berichtetMarkand: Vietnam, S. 126. und daher vermutlich insbesondere im Nationalpark, wo es einen bisher einen Fortbestand von Elefanten gibtYok Don National Park, auf www.go2vietnam.eu. Seit 2009 gibt es auf dem Gebiet des Parks auch ein eigenes, 200 ha umfassenden Elefanten-Schutzgebiet (Elephant Sanctuary) für (domestizierte und) wilde Elefanten, wobei eine Zahl von weniger als 115 verbliebenen wild lebenden Elefanten in der Provinz angegeben wirdBuon Ma Thuot: Dak Lak Province and its Elephants, auf www.vietnamtravel.org. Das Gebiet wird von siebzehn Ethnien bevölkert, unter denen vor allem die E De und die Mnong die Mehrheit bilden, die auch Elefanten halten, so im angrenzenden Dorf Ban Don (Buon Don), mit denen auch Elefantenritte in den Park unternommen werden könnenIntroducing Yok Don National Park, auf www.lonelyplanet.com. Elefanten in der Kultur Vietnams Elefanten wurden in der Geschichte der Vietnamesen nicht als besondere religiöse oder stark symbolbeladene Tiere betrachtet. Ihre kulturelle Herkunft bezieht sich eher auf China (der Norden Vietnams war ihr ursprüngliches Siedlungsgebiet) und nicht auf Indien wie in den Nachbarländern und dem früher in Zentralvietnam existierenden Reich der Cham (Champa). Elefanten wurden aber als Arbeitstiere eingesetzt und waren auch als Kriegselefanten im Einsatz, so zogen etwa die Trung-Schwestern etwa 40 n.Chr. mit Elefanten kurzzeitig erfolgreich gegen die chinesischen Besatzungsmacht im Norden. Unter den Minderheitenvölkern gibt es einige, die sich als Elefantenbändiger und -jäger hervorgetan haben. 'Die Elefantenjäger der Mnong' Zu den Völkern, in deren Kulturen Elefanten eine Rolle spielen, gehört die im vietnamesischen Bergland gehörende ethnische Minderheit der Mnong (M'Nong). Deren Lebensraum gehörte früher zum Königreich ChampaThe Mnong, auf www.peoplesoftheworld.org, das ähnlich den westlich von Vietnam gelegenen Ländern die großen Tiere durchaus verehrte. Ähnlich den ebenfalls in der Region lebenden E De sind die Mnong matriarchalisch organisiertDie Voelker Vietnams (30) - Người Mnông, auf cathrinka.blog.deVietnam, 2009, S. 436. Berühmt sind sie als Elefantenjäger und -zähmerEbd., S. 142. Die jenseits der Grenze in [[Elefanten in Kambodscha|Kambodscha] lebenden Mnong werden dort Phnong genannt[Die Voelker Vietnams (30) - Người Mnông, auf cathrinka.blog.de. Gemeinsam unternahmen die Männer Expeditionen, um vor allem die leichter dressierbaren Elefantenkälber zu fangen und als Kriegs- und Arbeitstiere auszubildenEbd.[http://www.vietnamspirittravel.com/guide/elephant_riding_vietnam.htm Elephant riding in Buon Ma Thuot, auf www.vietnamspirittravel.com. Obwohl es nur noch wenige Elefanten gibt, scheint die Tradition auch heute noch in geringerem Maße fortgeführt zu werdenS. ebd.: Die Jagdsaison beginnt nach der Ernte im November und dauert bis April. Eine Jagd dauert meistens mehrere Tage, und auch heute werden Kälber bevorzugt, da sie leichter zu domestizieren sind. Wenn diese wissen, wie sie einem Befehl gehorchen sollen, erhalten sie von den Dorfältesten einen Namen. Nach Angaben eines Elefantenhalters in Buon Don werden Elefanten von den Mnong respektiert, und es ist streng verboten, sie töten, um sie essenEbd.. Heute ist ein Zentrum der Elefantenhaltung der Ort Buon Don. Inwieweit, wie in einer Quelle beschriebenMarkand, Vietnam, S. 435. diese Elefantentradition auch auf die E De zutrifft, die ebenfalls in Buon Don wohnen, ist unklar. Dort befindet sich das im Stil der Mnong gestaltete Grab des "Königs der Elefantenjäger" N'Thu Knul, der hunderte Elefanten fing und einen weißen Elefanten dem König von Thailand schenkte. Besonders erfahrene Elefantenjäger werden "Kru" genanntDak Lak, auf vietnam.sawadee.com. 'Elefantenrennen am Sevepoi River' Nahe dem Ort Buon Don in der Provinz Dak Lak, der als Zentrum der Elefantenhaltung in Vietnam gelten kann, wird auf einem Gebiet nahe des Flusses Sevepoi (Sevepok) in jedem dritten Monat des Mondjahres ein Elefantenrennen abgehalten, an dem zehn Elefanten aus der umliegenden Region teilnehmen. Die Tradition beruht auf der Tätigkeit der dort lebenden Bergvölker, die sich als Elefantenjäger und -zähmer hervorgetan haben. Jeweils zwei Jockeys reiten auf einem Elefanten: Einer lenkt das Tier, der andere kümmert sich um die Geschwindigkeit. Der Siegerelefant erhält einen Lorbeerkranz, Zuckerrohr und Bananen, aller teilnehmenden Elefanten erfrischen sich nach dem Rennen im Fluss. Neben den Zurufen der Zuschauer sind auch Gongs und die Tu va, ein Signalhorn als Startsignal, zu hörenInside World Festivals: Buon Don Elephant Races, Informationen zum Rennen mit Foto auf journals.worldnomads.comMarch - Buon Don Elephant Races, Vietnam, ebenfalls auf journals.worldnomads.comBuon Don Elephant Races - A Showcase of Elephant-Training Skill, auf goseasia.about.com. Heutige Elefanteneinrichtungen (Zentren, Camps, Parks) Im heutigen Vietnam konzentrieren sich die wenigen Einrichtungen mit Elefantenhaltung - abgesehen von Zoos und Zirkussen - auf die zentrale Bergregion, hier insbesondere die Provinz Dak Lak und ihre nördliche Nachbarprovinz Gia Lai, von denen berichtet wird, nur dort würden (noch) Elefanten gehaltenElephant riding in Buon Ma Thuot, auf www.vietnamspirittravel.com. Die Elefantenhaltung liegt hier bei einigen sogenannten Bergvölkern (ethnischen Minderheiten). 'Buon Don (Ban Don), Provinz Dak Lak' Abgesehen von der Nähe zum Yok Don Nationalpark, in dem noch wilde Elefanten leben, und der alljährlichen Touristenattraktion des Elefantenrennens am nahegelegenen Sevepoi River stellt sich das Minderheitendorf Buon Don (von den früher dort lebenden Laoten "Ban Don", Inseldorf, genannt) auch sonst als Zentrum der Elefantenhaltung in Vietnam dar, was insbesondere aus der Tradition der dortigen Elefantenjäger und -zähmer herrührt, unter denen die Kru, besondere Jagdführer mit einer großen Zahl gefangener Elefanten, herausragen. So gibt es im Dorf das Grab des "Königs der Elefantenjäger" N'Thu Knul, der hunderte Elefanten fing und 1861 auch einen weißen Elefanten, den er dem thailändischen König schenkte, wofür er mit diesem Titel ("Khunjunob") belohnt wurdeMarkand, Vietnam, 2009, S. 435.. Von einem anderen wird berichtet, der über 450 Elefanten zähmte und 102 alt wurde, bis er 1985 starbBuon Don, Dak Lak, auf www.halongluxurytravel.comDak Lak, auf vietnam.sawadee.com. Heute werden in einer eigenen Buon Don Tourist Area vier Kilometer vom Dorf entfernt Elefantenritte angeboten, die sich kürzer oder länger gestalten können. So sind auch Ausflüge über den Sevepoi River möglichA change of pace in Buon Don, auf www.dztimes.net. Für den Distrikt Buon Don werden über 300 Elefanten angegeben, von denen 45 im Dorf Buon Don für touristische Zwecke leben sollenElephant riding in Buon Ma Thuot, auf www.vietnamspirittravel.com. Literatur *Andrea und Markus Markand: Vietnam, 1. Aufl., Ostfildern, 2009 (Stefan Loose Travelhandbücher). Einzelnachweise